Conventionally, a brake device in which a suction oil passage of a brake system with a pump as a liquid pressure source is connected to a reservoir not via a pressure chamber (a liquid chamber which generates a liquid pressure in accordance with a brake operation of a driver) of a master cylinder is known.
For example, in a technique described in Patent Document 1, the above-described suction oil passage is communicated with the reservoir via a stroke simulator chamber (a chamber to house a spring of a stroke simulator).